dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Son Goharotto
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Dragon Age Wiki! Thanks for joining! I hope that you will stick around and continue to help us improve the wiki. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- D-day (Talk) 04:06, 29 October 2011 Heys, i don't know if you'd get this, and i didn't know if you'd read my message if i posted it in the forum. But you made a post explaining your belief that sacrifices with a connection to the fade were necessary to perform blood magic, and although most of it i was pretty confused (because you were just explaining the mechanics of magic, blood magic, the fade, etc), that last paragraph made alot of sense. I'm talking to you because you were kind enough to explain your logic and reasoning rather than like most people just state an opinions and feelings. And i agree with you for the most part now. You've convinced me that the killing of some species tend to have a different effect than others, like you said, why is every butcher shop not haunted then? I would just like to add that dwarves should not be excluded though. On my recent playthrough of Dragon Age: Origins, and the extra "Golems of Amgarok", i vaguely remember that there being a few shades and corpses walking around and attacking me. Although i'm not sure about the nature of shades (i've gone by the assumption that they're malevolent spirits somehow managing to cross over to Thedas), i believe walking corpses are infact the work of spirits. So with their appearance, it would seem that within the Deep Roads at least, the veil is somewhat weaker. Now, according to your theory, dwarven blood should not be an effective fuel powering blood magic due to the dwarven biology of not being connected to the fade. This could still hold up true as, as we both know, Grey Wardens have been venturing down into the deep roads for their Calling. But i believe while the possibility that it's due to countless dwarven deaths that causes the weakening to the fade remains, it should not be dismissed. If it is in fact that dwarven deaths also affect the state of the veil, then your theory proves to be false, as it suggests the possibility that any lifeform regardless of it's connection to the fade, is capable of weakening the Veil, and should just be as effective as any other when used to power blood magic. Of course there's a difference between Dwarves and Halla and every other animal in Thedas. So (assuming your theory is false), perhaps the effectiveness of blood used to fuel blood magic is determined by whether or not the source was sentient? or has higher level thinking (which i know you mentioned). (Kaiser Apple (talk) 02:52, April 30, 2012 (UTC)) :Sorry if my post confused you at all. Some people aren't particularly educated in the series lore, despite all the information being easily accessible on this wiki, so I was trying to lay down all the facts up front. :While much is said of the dwarven resistance to magic, there is some evidence that they have the potential for magic use and maybe even were able to use magic long ago. Personally, I suspect their innate resistance isn't the result of racial qualitiies, but rather an adaptation from eons spent in proximity to underground lyrium. :Since lyrium is poisonous, in a manner of speaking, early proto-dwarves who were more resistant to its effects would have been better suited to survive. This trait would have been passed down through the generations by necessity. It would be interesting to see if a few generations of surface-dwelling dwarves might eventually produce a natural mage. But that's merely speculation. :As for the evidence in Amgarrak, you're right about the Veil obviously being weakened there. That does not preclude my initial theory, because there is an abundant lyrium mine there, and lyrium can have the same effects as magic. (In real life, quartz is said to resonant with the spirit world and many haunted sites are known to have large deposits of quartz in the bedrock below.) There's also the matter of the Taint, which seems to operate under its own rules, such as allowing a Genlock to use magic. :Thanks for taking the time to write back. I haven't checked the forum thread yet, but I find that interesting conversations often get buried under nonsense or pointless bickering. Son Goharotto (talk) 12:42, April 30, 2012 (UTC)